Maohtalia!
by BlackNoblesse
Summary: Murata had a devilish thought: Let's interrupt the Countries World Meeting. Of course he would know who the countries are. And of course, he just had to bring Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, and Greta with him. Rated M for my own paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have so many other stories that I need to work on but my mind likes to wander when I'm trying to focus on a subject. So I bring to you a new story: Maohtalia! A crossover between Kyo Kara Maoh and Hetalia. Weird combination but I've seen it happen before and the result was amazing. So I'm gonna give it a shot myself. Please be nice and no flames, even if you're Wolfram or Russia.

Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia or Kyo Kara Maoh. All of us wish we did.

Chapter 1: Eh? America?

Murata had a devilish thought: Let's interrupt the Countries World Meeting. Of course he would know who the countries are, he's Murata! Reincarnation of the Great Wise Man of Shin Makoku, smartest and slyest person ever to be born, yada, yada, yada. And of course, he just had to bring Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, and Greta with him. It all started like this.

Yuuri was in his office along with Wolfram, who was making sure he didn't cheat on him, Conrad, who was guarding him, Gunter, who was supposed to be teaching Yuuri, and Gwendal, who was catching up on the paperwork that Yuuri slacked on. There was a small knock on the door and Murata came in. Everyone looked up at the boy in surprise, seeing as he rarely came to the castle without there being an emergency. He was dressed as usual but looked extra excited today. He ran over to Yuuri and jumped onto his desk, speaking in English fast. Yuuri looked up in confusion and Murata spoke slower this time so he could catch up.

" _Did your class start to learn English yet?"_ Yuuri nodded his head yes and Murata's smile got even wider. " _Great, because you're going to need the knowledge. My family's going to America for a few weeks for work and they want you to join us."_ Yuuri looked confused for a bit then asked in broken English, _W-why w-would they want me to d-do th-that? I'm not apart of y-your family."_ Murata's smile deflated a bit and he blushed and turned his head away before answering.

" _Weeeeeell, ya see, I may have told them about our secret relationship and now they may or may not want to see if you're worthy of dating me."_ Yuuri jumped up and screamed " _WHAT?! Why would you do that?!"_ Murata waited in silence until Yuuri calmed down then spoke carefully.

 _I'm sorry, but there is a second reason I'm bringing you along. There is a very important meeting going on in America that could affect the Great Demon Kingdom and I want you to go there with me. Please say that you'll come."_ Yuuri thought it over for a bit then nodded his head in acceptance. Murata smiled but that smile disappeared quickly and both froze when someone in the room spoke up.

" _I don't mean to be rude but did you two forget that I speak English?"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaim: I do not own Hetalia or Kyo Kara Maoh

Yuuri and Murata turned to see Conrad smiling at them and Yuuri screamed and tried to stutter a response and luckily Murata saved him.

" _You won't say anything of this conversation, will you?I actually rather not have Little Lord Brat coming after me and my lover."_

Yuuri stared at him in shock with a heavy blush on his cheeks and Murata smiled back with a shrug. Conrad took one look at them and couldn't help but laugh and nod his head in acceptance. Conrad looked thoughtful for a minute then said

"Will we be allowed to come along, I hope so, so that I may protect his ma-" "Ahem" Conrad was cut off by a cough and a glare from Yuuri. "-so that I may protect Yuuri." Murata looked thoughtful then smiled and nodded his head yes and said

"Very well, these are the people that shall be accompanying us on our trip: Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak, and Greta. No more, no less. Any objections?" No one in the room said anything, majority not knowing what was happening in the first place. Murata nodded his head and continued addressing everyone in the room "We shall be going to Earth for a week or so and shall be traveling overseas to attend a very important and Conrad has asked to come along so I decided to let all of you come. Think of it as a sort of vacation from the usual hassle of running a country. Did you get all of that, Yozak?" The window opened and Yozak jumped into the room and landed besides Conrad and nodded. Yuuri looked like he was about to object then thought about it and just shrugged. Murata smiled and thought about how Yuuri and the others would react to meeting the countries. ' _Oh this is going to be fun!'_ Somewhere in another world, on a flying metal death machine, two men named Kiku Honda, aka Japan, and Yao Wang, aka China, got a chill down their backs and knew something was going to happen.

The day to leave has come and Greta was bouncing off the walls, excited to finally be going to Earth. Everyone was wearing their bathing suits instead of being naked in robes due to the fact that Greta was coming with them. That and the fact that at the last minute Murata told them that they were going to end up in a public place and not Yurri's bathtub because there are too many people. They gathered in a circle around the fountain inside of the shrine and held hands. At the count of three they all held their breath jumped inside and were transported to the other world.

When they resurfaced they saw that they were on a beach, a deserted one at that, and that Bob waiting for them on the shore. They all swam to the shore and climbed out of the water and Bob handed them packages with clothes in them and pointed to tents that they could change in. Greta went in the female's tent and the others took turns in the other. When they were all done, Yuuri, Greta and Murata had on traditional Japanese kimonos, Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram had on formal black suits, Gunter had on a grey suit that a layer might wear and Yozak had on a frilly orange and light green dress that barely went past his knees.

Greta had her eyes covered by more than one pair of hands. Everyone stared at him and he, in return, stared at Bob with a questioning look. Bob didn't react in any way except the fact that the corner of his lips turned upward a bit and handed one more package of clothes to Murata and pointed to a car that had recently pulled up to take them to the conference. everyone waved goodbye to Bob and entered the car. Murata told them that they were already in America and told them that they were in a state called Pennsylvania and would be heading to New York City and would be there in about 3 hours or so. They all nodded and settled down for the trip.

In a certain city, in a certain state, in a certain country, a boy named Alfred F. Jones suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. His twin brother, Matthew Williams, asked him what was wrong and Alfred just shook his head and smiled his 'Hero' smile.


End file.
